


his for the takin

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swingtown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hyperion Heights, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Her eyes scan the bar again, looking for the one person she needs to see tonight more than anything.  In a rare acknowledgement of their relationship, he promised he'd be here for the part.  He knows how much she enjoys the festivities that go with Halloween.





	his for the takin

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 September - 2 October 2018  
> Word Count: 2195  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: MadeUpAsIGo & ImsoJessa  
> Prompt: Day 1 - Masks  
> Summary: Her eyes scan the bar again, looking for the one person she needs to see tonight more than anything. In a rare acknowledgement of their relationship, he promised he'd be here for the part. He knows how much she enjoys the festivities that go with Halloween.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about a month after "Sweet and Tangy" and during ep 07x04 "Beauty."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Sweet and Tangy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had so much fun writing this. When I started it, I had no intentions of adding in the _Swingtown_ crossover aspect, but the more I wrote it, the more amusing it became. And really? Knowing who cast the curse, adding in that whole _Swingtown_ bit just amuses the everloving shit outta me, ngl… That said, the idea for Weaver's costume reveal, the quote at the beginning of the fic, and the title of this fic all come from the "Cool Rider" song and scene from _Grease 2_. Just knowing what Roni's costume was had my mind racing on this idea for Weaver almost immediately.
> 
> For the record, this fic also fits both days 5 and 7 of GQWeek18, so I'll link back to it then, even though it won't actually count in either case as a new fic on those days.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Mimi and Jessa for the onceover of this fic and the associated suggestions.

"Well I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes  
I want a devil in skin tight leather  
He's gotta be wild as the wind"  
\-- "Cool Rider" [Dennis Linde]

The party is in full swing, but someone's missing. Jacinda already stopped by with Lucy to show off her adorably retro skeleton costume. They promise to stop back after she's done her trick or treating because she wants to show it to Henry, too. Roni's not entirely sure why, but she takes a couple pictures of Lucy anyway, just in case they miss Henry. Plus, there's a tug to keep the pictures on her phone for herself that she can't quite explain, but she doesn't fight it. Henry will end up stopping by at some point; he hasn't missed a night since she met him. It's kind of comforting in an odd way.

Captain Tom, one of her semi-regulars at the bar, waves her down for a refill. She knows better than to ignore him; the more he drinks, the better he tips, and tonight she could definitely use those tips. Syl's busy with her own kid and Mari's gone stupid with hormones, judging by how easily she's letting just about every guy in the place feel her up. She'd fire the idiot, but she can't afford to lose the help.

She gets caught up in the work of the night, and an hour later, Captain Tom signals that he's done for the night. Her back is turned from the door as she settles up Tom's tab, a grin on her face as she sees just how big his tab is. "Got a hot date tonight, Captain?" she sasses as she hands him his card and the receipt to be signed.

"Nah, I gotta fly back to Chicago in the morning, and the wife's already pissed that I'm missing our granddaughter's costume for Halloween."

"You know what her costume is?"

She watches as he signs his name with a flourish, smirking at the swirled line punctuating the chicken scratch he calls a signature. "Yep. She dressed up in her grandmother's old stewardess uniform. Already Facetimed her when TJ dropped her off at the house for Trina to fix her hair and makeup, then take her out into the upscale neighborhoods around our place."

"Lemme guess. Full-sized bars?"

He snorts and shakes his head. "Nah, we're moving up in the world. Two king-sized bars and some sort of goodie bag of stickers and shit at each house."

"Damn!" Roni replies, whistling under her breath. "Kinda makes you wish you were a kid again, doesn't it?"

"Not if it means going through the hell of puberty again."

She takes the receipt and hands him his copy, grinning as he leans over the bar to kiss her cheek. "Tell Trina I said hello and that she should come with the next time you make the Seattle run. It's been ages since we talked."

"I'll do that. Maybe I'll use it as my opening for our little _adults only_ Facetime session tonight. She misses you, too, you know."

Roni feels her cheeks heating up at the memories of Captain Tom and his gorgeous wife's visits, and the luxurious hotel suites they usually get, grateful that the lights are low enough to cover it. "Go on, get out of here, you massive flirt! You know Trina will kick both our asses if she finds out you're offering things that she hasn't had a say in yet."

Captain Tom just laughs and shoves the receipt in his wallet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sometimes you sound too much like my wife for my comfort, Manzana. And let's not get into the whole virtual twin looks, okay? Catch you on the next trip?"

"Your stool will always be here. Have a safe flight."

She watches him leave, sighing softly as she glances around to see that there's still someone blatantly missing. Several people have cheesy masks on. There are too many Phantoms and Lone Rangers and Dread Pirate Robertses for her comfort, but as long as they keep drinking, she'll put up with the bullshit for one night a year.

"Hey, Roni?" Mari asks, pulling Roni from her thoughts to stare at the younger blonde dressed up as some sort of goth angel. "You okay with me taking a quick smoke break?"

She glances at her watch, then scans the bar again before nodding. "Yeah, go ahead and take ten. I think I can cover everything until then. If not, the bat comes out and I make sure everybody behaves."

Mari chuckles and quickly rattles off what's up with her tables, including leaving her notes on various open tabs. Once Roni's got the information, the blonde heads toward the office to get her purse, then out the back door. Roni settles behind the bar, pouring herself a shot that she downs easily. The heady warmth radiates out from her gut until she feels a little looser. Her eyes scan the bar again, looking for the one person she needs to see tonight more than anything. In a rare acknowledgement of their relationship, he promised he'd be here for the part. He knows how much she enjoys the festivities that go with Halloween.

The ten minutes fly by before Roni realizes it and, when Mari comes back, she grabs the box of empty bottles and the trash can on wheels, fully intending to head out back for a quick smoke of her own. She knows she should stop. He's told her several times now that she needs to, but there's just something about that first hit of nicotine to the system that keeps reeling her back in. The recycling and trash go in their appropriate receptacles, then she leans back against the wall, fishing out the crumpled pack of American Spirits (she takes a strange kind of comfort in the brand) and her cheap dollar store lighter.

Of course, the lighter doesn't work. She hadn't even told Mari she was taking a break, and it's cruel to leave the poor girl to her own devices on a night like tonight, but she _needs_ this cigarette before she loses her cool over being so clearly stood up. She shakes the lighter and tries one more time, letting out a frustrated growl as it fails to spark up again. Tossing it into the dumpster across the way from her, she slumps back against the wall and closes her eyes, cigarette still hanging precariously between her lips.

A soft snick of sound gets her attention, and she opens her eyes to see an inch tall yellow flame wavering slightly in the faint breeze. She leans in to light her cigarette, taking a long, slow drag as she relaxes against the wall again. The rush of nicotine is nearly orgasmic. "Oh, fuck, that feels good. Thanks, man, I owe you one." 

Opening her eyes, she stares at the person in front of her curiously. Her gazes moves slowly from the scuffed boots up past well-worn denim and black leather chaps that she just knows are butter smooth and supple. The chaps frame his fly beautifully, and Roni feels a pang of guilt for eyeing up another man, but _her_ man has stood her up, so she doesn't linger on that thought. She can't quite see what shirt he wears, thanks to the black James Dean-style leather jacket zipped halfway up his torso, but just makes out the hint of a starkly white t-shirt before her eyes drag up the length of his throat. His pursed lips and stubble-free cheeks are familiar, but there's a motorcycle helmet and bug-eye goggles masking the eyes and hair that would further guarantee who her mysterious benefactor is. A brief, hazy memory of a cheesy movie she watched when she was younger filters through her brain and she smirks.

"'Bout time you show up, Weaver," she sasses before taking another long, slow drag of her cigarette. "I thought maybe you were standing me up." The man just shakes his head, lips pursing further into a disappointed moue that she knows too well. "What? You seriously gonna try to be pissed at _me_ for that comment when you fucking stood me up? Fuck you!"

She turns to push past him, planning to head back into the bar, but he grabs her arm and jerks her back into the brick wall. There's a split second of wondering if this is another one of his games, but the anger at being ignored for who knows what reason bubbles to the surface. Roni _knows_ this is her lover, _knows_ that he's being a dick. So she fights back, pushes off his arm and tries to get past him, but he pulls her off-balance and presses her to the wall again. She sneers as he shifts to pin her with a leg between her thighs, feeling the stirrings of his erection against her hip. And in that moment, her own arousal spikes.

"Trying to be a big scary biker dude, _Daddy_?" she taunts, unable to help it when her bratty side comes out. He's always gotten a rise out of punishing her for that, and now she starts to wonder if this whole evening hasn't been some weirdly elaborate setup for her to submit to him on her favorite holiday. If that's the case, she's all for it. She reaches up for the helmet and goggles. "Take these off and let me see you."

He slaps her hands away and shakes his head, then smirks as his hands press roughly on her shoulders. She resists, quirking a brow at him. Fighting back always gets them both turned on in more ways than she can count, so she just pushes back and smirks at him. A low growl rumbles past his lips and he presses harder on her shoulders. She considers resisting a little longer, but notices a specific twitch to his lips and relents. They shift a bit to accommodate as she drops to her knees, hands going to his belt with practiced ease. She can feel just how hard he is, and her mouth waters at the thought of sucking his cock right here in the alleyway.

"Roni?" Mari's voice cuts through the haze of arousal starting to settle over her. "Roni, you out here? I need your help in here. Orvilleson's trying to pick another fight with Raquel's old lady."

"God fucking damn it," Roni growls softly, forehead resting against her lover's waist. She can _smell_ how turned on she is, can feel it on him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Roni?"

She clears her throat and tilts her head back to stare up at him. "Yeah, Mari, I'm here. I'll be right in." When he nods at her, she grins ruefully. "Call the cops if you think this warrants it. I think Weaver and Rogers are still on duty yet."

"You got it, boss."

She counts to thirty after hearing the door slam shut, waiting to see if her waitress will come back out or not. Sighing softly, she gets to her feet with his help. He pulls her into a brief hug and growls, "Later, girl. Go do your job now."

"But--"

"If you sass me right now, you'll stay soaking wet and unsatisfied for longer than just tonight. Now go."

"Yes, Sir."

She starts to move, but he strokes her cheek. "Until later, dearie. And no changing your clothes until I say you can. You stew in your arousal tonight."

She whimpers at that, but nods anyway. It's not as if what he demands of her is new or shocking. He's done this several times in the past, and she's always been well rewarded afterward. "Yes, Sir. I'll be good for you."

"Good girl. Now go on. I'll be expecting that call to take care of Orvilleson. I've been itching to bust him again for a while now."

She hates to do it, but she nods and heads into the bar again. She doesn't even get to see him leave on what she assumes is a motorcycle to match the outfit. Maybe he'll take her for a spin after closing tonight.

And then she can tell him about Captain Tom's proposal, too. That might make her night even more interesting… It's been ages since the two men last spoke. Tom and his wife both know very well that she's technically off the market unless Weaver gives his approval, but the flirting is fun and safe. And thoroughly approved by Weaver.

A sudden smirk curls up her lips as she reaches for her father's baseball bat, remembering the night that Weaver offhandedly commented on having Roni and her apparent twin, Trina, both on their knees before him and ready to do his bidding. It ramps up her arousal again, gets her blood singing, and she isn't sure how she'll survive the rest of this night until they're up in her bed, warm and sated on each other. She just needs to decide _when_ to spring this on him to ensure maximum sexual rewards.

Oh yes, the night just started looking up.


End file.
